


Fifth Base

by Thoughts Like A Minefield (Incog_Ninja)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 19:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incog_Ninja/pseuds/Thoughts%20Like%20A%20Minefield
Summary: PROMPT: Hey, so I am feeling a diner scene today. You think you can give me a surly scruffy Dean maybe trying to get back to business after a wild night? But the aches and panties in his pocket keep distracting him?





	Fifth Base

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stunudo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stunudo/gifts).



His whole body hurts. His head is throbbing, and his shoulders are tight and sore; they feel like they’re full of wet sand. He can’t really move his neck, and when he tries, he can feel it in his hips. _In his hips_ , like he’s an old man.

“Old man, my ass,” he grumbles under his breath, remembering the night before with the leggy, brunette from the strip club.

She was younger than he’s used to lately, enthusiastic, and eager to do just about anything. Some of those things were new to him. But he’s never been one to turn down an opportunity to learn something new.

As he shoves a wad of bacon into his mouth, he sees Rowena and Sam approaching the booth. The way they’ve been bickering and muttering and hovering around each other has Dean on the verge of telling them to just fuck already.

“Oh, you poor boy,” Rowena says as she slides into the booth across from Dean, Sam following beside her. “Bit of a rough night, had ye?”

Rowena looks at him like she knows exactly what kind of night he had. She always looks at him like she knows exactly everything. She had Dean’s number from the word go, and he had hers.

Dean shrugs. “Might’ve found fifth base,” he answers, and she arches an impressed brow.

Sam rolls his eyes before getting down to business, downloading the case update.

Dean chews his mouthful of bacon and a bit of grease trickles over his bottom lip, garnering matching looks of derision from the witch and his brother.

 _They are so perfectly bitchy for each other_ , he thinks, feeling awkward and grimy and in need of a shower.

He pats the lapel of his fed jacket. He wants to pay, get the fuck away from these two and their sneers and pussyfooting, and take a damn nap. Maybe then he can focus, but right now he can’t stop thinking about the sheer multitude of positions that girl had in here a repertoire, let alone skill and stamina…

He doesn’t find his wallet, but he does find a lump in the fabric. He reaches inside to retrieve said lump and comes away with a wad of black satin.

“My, my, my…” Rowena says, side-eyeing Sam. “What a surprise,” she drolls.

“Dean,” Sam says. “Are you even listening to a word I’m saying?”

“Not really, no,” Dean answers with a tight smile, shoving the fragrant garment back into place and finally locating his wallet. “I need a shower and a nap. Why don’t you and Glinda have a nice brunch, make out a little, and I’ll catch you later.”

With that, he stands, drops a twenty-dollar bill to the table and waltzes out the diner, leaving both Rowena and Sam agape.


End file.
